My Girl
by Sofie Rose
Summary: It was time. He was not needed anymore. Mulan had had her child, and she had her husband. She had a new adventure. It was her own adventure. He could not go with her down this one. "You're a strong girl Mulan. I love you for that. And if you ever need me, I'll be no more then a thought away" Rated T for sadness and character death. (Not exactly death but close enough) NO ROMANCE


**I kinda got sad writing this.**

It was time. He was not needed anymore. Mulan had had her child, and she had her husband. She had a new adventure. It was her own adventure. He could not go with her down this one.

He remembered _their_ first adventure where they saved China. He remembered their mission to the princesses. He remembered all their laughs and hugs. He remembered how she smiled and always said he was her best friend. He would miss her.

He had said his goodbye to all the ancestors who were surprisingly sad about it. he said his farewell too Cri-Kee who hugged him in tears. Yeah, he was going to miss that little cricket. Now it was time for his last goodbye.

"So Mushu, what's up" Mulan said cheerfully as she came in the ancestor house with Shang and their child Lonnie. It had been a month since Lonnie's birth.

Mushu smiled sadly. "It's my time"

Mulan's cheerful smile disappeared. "What do you mean?"

Mushu sighed sadly. "Mulan, I've been your guardian for years. We had our laughs and we had our adventures. But now it's time for you to go on your own adventure. You have your child, you have your husband and you're the hero of China. It's time to move on with your life without me."

Mulan's eyes were filled with sadness. "What do you mean? What's going to happen to you?"

Mushu pointed to all of the stone figures. "I become one of them."

"You'll turn to stone?"

"Yes"

Mulan's eyes were filled with unshed tears now. "But Mushu…"

"You'll be fine."

Mushu climbed on Shang and went up to Lonnie. "Hey there" he said gently "You are going to do great things one day Lonnie. I know it. Make me proud alright?"

The baby laughed in response. Mushu smiled back and gently ruffled Lonnie's hair. He looked at Shang. "Take care of them will you? I know you will" Shang smiled and nodded his head although he also had tears in his eyes. He remembered when he first met the little dragon.

 _The little dragon was so happy, he was bouncing off the walls. He landed on the floor in a star position. Then he noticed he reveled himself to Shang "So this is the famous Mushu" said Shang. Mulan smirked "Mm Hmm" She replied. Shang looked at Mushu "Somehow I pictured you… bigger" he said. Mushu looked surprised and a little scared. "Say what?" he said. He looked at Mulan. "You- You told him about me? About us?"_

 _Mulan chuckled "I have no secrets from my husband Mushu. I told him everything" Mushu gulped. "Everything?" he said. He ran behind Mulan's dress. He looked at Shang nervously. "everything?" he said meekly. Shang laughed. He knew Mushu was referring on how he tried to break him and Mulan up. "That's right." He said. "Great Golden Dragon of Unity" kneeling down. He winked at Mushu who gave a nervous laugh._

Ever since then, he and the little dragon had been close friends. They had their own laughs, and Shang always went to him when he needed advice on Mulan.

Mushu smiled at him.

Mulan watched the whole thing in sadness. She'd never seen Mushu act like this. He was always a funny little dragon who was always funny, willingly or unwillingly. Now he was different. The special tone that made everything funny was gone and replaced by a tone of sad tenderness. She hadn't heard that tone from him since the day she as going to marry the prince of Qui Gong.

"By the way, thanks for giving me back my pedestal man" Mushu said trying to lighten the situation. For that second, his normal tone was back.

Mushu went up to Mulan, who accidentally let a tear escape. Mushu climbed on her shoulder and wiped it away. "Hey hey" he said. "Don't worry, we'll see each other again. There's no such thing as forever. You'll be fine. You've always had it in you Mulan."

"I'll miss you" Mulan said still trying not to cry.

Mushu smiled "I'll miss you to" he said. "Being your guardian was the best thing that's ever happened to me. But a guardian knows when their person is ready to be by themselves now. It's time to let go. You're a strong girl Mulan. I love you for that. And if you ever need me, I'll be no more then a thought away. Understand?"

Mulan nodded, though her eyes were still filled with tears. "I love you to Mushu. You're my best friend. You've been there for me when I needed you. I'm going to miss you so much. But I… I let you go."

Mushu nodded. Still on Mulan's shoulder he hugged her. Mulan took him off and hugged him deep in her chest like she did so many times before. This time, she couldn't stop the tears.

Shang and Lonnie looked at them sadly. Lonnie was wondering why everyone was so sad, and Shang felt sad about loosing Mushu. Maybe they would see him again. But that wasn't to come in a very long time.

After the hug, Mulan set Mushu down on the floor. He smiled before climbing up on his pedestal. As Mulan watched, a glow slowly went up the little dragon's body. As it went up, the parts it already passed dimmed to stone.

As Mushu slowly turned to stone he saw some tears still falling down his girl's face. He smiled and said in his normal voice "Hey Mulan I'm turning to stone here, come on give me a smile."

Mulan wiped her eyes, and gave Mushu a tender smile. "Goodbye Mushu" she said softly.

Mushu felt his own eyes sting, but he smiled back. The glow was making its way up his face but he managed to say one more thing. "Goodbye Mulan. You'll always be my girl"


End file.
